


【白七】你到哪里去寻找一颗完整的心(下)

by nekohashi



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekohashi/pseuds/nekohashi
Relationships: Shiraishi Mai/Nishino Nanase
Kudos: 3





	【白七】你到哪里去寻找一颗完整的心(下)

西野七濑反常地翘了班。  
当然，这个反常仅仅指白石麻衣的感觉。作为迟到早退预备犯的西野医生可谓是让院长第一号头疼人物，能躺着绝不认真坐着的那种，当白石麻衣带着预约来叩门时连敲了十几下都没人应声，她边讲着失礼了边压下门把手，门没锁，里面当然也没人。  
她找了自己平时常坐的那块垫子歇下来，顺便给失约的医生发了条相当礼貌的责备信息，扶着腿仰靠起垫子，顺便观察一下屋子里没仔细打量过的边边角角。  
西野医生过了很长时间才让角标变成已读，在得知她是去医院复查手腕后白石麻衣出于工作礼仪又很客套地回复了一句，并询问下一次预约的时间。  
出乎她意料，总躲着麻烦的医生在让她稍等的二十多分钟后踩着平底鞋维持略快但富于节奏感的频率推开了办公室门。她没换上白色服装，只穿自己的淡湖绿轻薄衬衫与浅牛仔裤，化着淡妆，头发简单散着，已经留长到领口下面，今天还来兴致烫了尾端，里面衬出一缕细密的发出银亮光泽的小碎条。  
见她看自己，西野七濑便抬起手告诉白石麻衣只是肌肉酸痛，职业病之一，很正常。  
她询问白石麻衣有关案情的事，见到照片里封在物证袋的塑胶片，淡淡地告诉她是新宿某家商铺卖的，很畅销，她自己也有一个，又掏了钥匙给她展示完全体的——白色的塑胶鸽子和灰色鸽子的塑胶印画，被金属细链串在一起，和钥匙搁在一起边缘难免有磨损，但看得出来用得很小心。  
轻而易举就被破解的谜语并未让白石麻衣感到轻松，纠结的问题仍惴惴不安地晃荡着，像系在树枝上的破布条一下一下骚着她抑制鸣叫的心，犹如白色深渊中安置的斑点。她看看西野七濑，后者无意识地按摩着据说是职业病的手腕，遥遥向窗外避开高楼的天高地远望去。  
鸽子很可爱的，末了她补充一句，能随时降落在广场上找到食物，又能一下子飞到顶高的天上。

白石麻衣是在酒吧里再遇见西野七濑的。  
她正借着烘托气氛的橘光与桥本奈奈未通信，对方拍了一叠的照片、不肯浪费一刻时光地全部塞在两人的聊天记录里。长饮杯中的气泡一分一秒沿着玻璃壁攀爬到水面，接触舌面后发出人耳不可闻的破裂响，她意兴阑珊地当做解渴用地咽了下去，碳酸扎得口腔一激灵，白石麻衣拢起头发，示意服务生再加一杯。  
这家酒吧开了很长时间，光顾的相当一部分都是这些附近公务楼里戴警徽的，三五个人周末庆功或忙里偷闲，白石麻衣喜欢这家的酒，经典的正宗、安宁，特调里却又偶尔品味到穆赫兰道的风景，概括的讲，这家店无论怎么都不出错，酒客无论什么心情都不出错。  
若是一个人来的话就不喝助兴酒，她没有随手抓着调酒师滔滔不绝的爱好，就对着冰凉的玻璃杯发呆。她喜欢这里也是因为没有那么多包打听，嘴只需要在适当的时候突出适当分量的词语，而对于忙了一星期终于停下来的齿轮，只需要些静静流淌的润滑油就够了。  
方形的大冰块端落在浑黄液体与细嫩白盖中间，鲜柠檬与随之而来高浓酒精瞬间打开闭锁了整整一个星期的心脏血管，她刷新了一下眼前的景象，只觉得整个世界的像素都拔高了两倍，堵塞在肢体中的凝结豁然冲开，她揉揉眼角，感到眼皮已经开始慢慢升温。  
今天晚上店里有夜曲也有一两首稍加变奏的舞曲，白石麻衣很喜欢慢慢地听简单的乐器，不至于像管弦乐交响乐什么的强迫揪着耳朵灌压进轰然的曲海，也不像光盘店门口叽里咕噜流行乐催着赶着让人接受紧随其后的飙车唱词，就这么悠悠然、一个后又是一个键音、轻薄地踩在冰面上，与冰块放下时咯啦顶了杯壁衬作不经意的二重声。  
老板的手艺集中在经典款式，即使先前是草草咽光一杯，过后很少有不想再来一份的，白石麻衣对自己的酒量还算有自觉，一般三杯见底，缓一缓醉意，就会裹着凉夜回到公寓冲杯解酒的。  
隔着冰凉的眼镜片虚虚观赏沿街灯亮，折射出一圈蒙蒙的橘黄圆边，白日不曾有的朦胧悄无声息渗透每个人披了大衣的身体，擦肩而过的影子各有各的世界，白石麻衣侧起头看零碎撒了一捏粉碎的白的高空，不知怎的，她总觉得这里的天与地应该比都市更疏远。  
而那位在莹黄路灯底下的，则一板一眼描绘出了千种罪恶的黑夜中她酒精与案情外剩余的、最精彩的那部分性癖。  
她安静地等着信号灯变色，戴一顶软材质帽子，顶起来的角仿若长了猫耳。她抓着肩上的背包带，穿一件同样略泛光泽的黑色短皮衣，形状规规矩矩的，白石麻衣猜应该是很贵的真皮材质，只有上等的纯天然的才配和黑猫背毛般光亮的头发相得益彰。这是她第一次见西野七濑穿裙子，与皮衣同色的长裙子被来往飞车刮起来的风很含蓄地卷着扇起来，再往下，却不是东京都女性惯好搭配的高跟鞋，白石麻衣隔着观景窗笑了声，果然她不是那种按常理出牌的。  
她妆画得很淡，只嘴唇上偶尔闪亮些，低头看手机时候猫眼睛就纤长起来，不急着过路，仅仅是借着个可以理直气壮站着不动的地方停一阵子。  
白石麻衣本来是预备边喝点酒边捋顺案情，却被个伶仃的生物吸引住，贴一扇橱窗边缘不远地观察起她，顺带猜一猜这身打扮适应的场合:社会人？还是仅仅有钱的大学生？但又不象是交过男友那类的。  
她有一瞬间觉得自己老了。街上到处是成群结队的夜游学生，当年还站在外面时她也依靠在半高栏杆上把耳机声音调大，十几岁时候能不歇气地短跑附带跳高，不会被眼前的任何美梦耽搁时间，快步确保自己在变成红灯的最后一刻踩在对面的道路边缘上，隔着扇门就闻到里头要爆炸出来的威士忌与白兰地。又或者懒洋洋挂在路边，还没到九点钟便打了哈欠，这才是星期五之夜切实的美梦。  
沉迷美梦的不仅是她，白石麻衣屈起手指叩叩窗户，稍微举起些现实通话界面的手机，她没听见听筒中西野七濑具体说了什么，只如默片观众观摩着演员翕动嘴唇，却读不出真正的字符，她看着那几个大学生打扮的男人尴尬留在原地，自相皱起眉头比划着，又看着西野七濑绕过栏杆，从镜头中走了出去。  
当老板兼调酒师把浮着白沫的酸酒推到她面前，门上的铃铛也被推进她的耳朵，她在心里头舔舔嘴唇，把还没喝到嘴的柠檬和甜浆吞到肚子里。好一首一步之遥，不合时宜又不搭调地晃荡在幽暗中每一个空凳子上，她宁可在加冕典礼上偶遇一个从头到脚都符合严苛审美的一夜情对象，也不想被酒精淹得起泡时脑内盘旋暧昧的音调。  
只要一杯清水，她礼貌地对此夜唯一享受了两位美人致意的服务生说，西野七濑拢了裙子坐下，白石麻衣略感不安地把手从桌面上拿下去，悄默声地在不透明桌板下叉起来搭在大腿上。  
她今晚格外好看。许是酒精的美化，白石麻衣觉着她的妆与曾经任何一次都不同，单是那两条下眼睑就令她存心想多看两眼——暗暗的、会被不解风情男人认成黑眼圈、在烛火程度灯丝下幽然泛光，眼睛挑起来看她时有点凌厉，责怪她一言不发，又饱含寂静之地惯有的和平，也许搅一搅就能泛起局部波澜。  
“没什么本事却自我感觉良好的男人。”她前言不搭后语地嗤声。  
西野七濑极有耐心地喝着自己加了透明小冰块的水，修剪得适合工作却不甚时尚的裸色指甲轻轻搭在纹了白花的水柱，嗓子柔柔地滚动一下。白石麻衣捻着马天尼杯细弱的脖颈三心二意，托起下巴装作看沿街，灯光封阻视线必经的道路，于是她眼前的幕板自作主张映了自己枯燥的脸。  
她把脚随意地搭在地上，卧在软椅上遮着打了个哈欠，西野七濑趴在桌子上也把头向着人烟升腾的结界之外。白石麻衣注意起她鼻梁上印的一点，因为整张脸都过分整齐而格外显眼，她猜是某人画像时墨水蘸得太多，还未来得及收笔便遗了下来，擦也不能擦，只留着当成完美前的未完成纪念。她托着下巴的尾指无意识间也按住了自己的嘴角，痣是端庄独留一手的色情，如果无法清除便只有含下去，咽进肚子里，让今后任何他者无从考证，与本我连作一条隐秘的、血拴着血的约束。

“我原来的舞蹈老师教过我这个。”  
晃着脑袋压住他人后背上的人对于房主忘记关掉的音响兴致盎然，白石麻衣闭着眼睛在门口轻哼着客厅里溢出来的乐曲，挂在小法医肩膀上的手不老实地挠着乐器，完全没意识到自己给对方造成多大的行动障碍。  
可惜她低估了多出一杯的混合烈酒的威力，别说教别人了，她自己刚脱离支持就开始摇摇欲坠。借着涌进鼻腔的金酒，脚下的皮鞋相当流畅地滑走起来，可惜忘情中同样也忘了西野七濑家的布局，跌跌撞撞，把对方被吓了好大一跳的同时躺到依旧扔了几件衣服的地板上，把自己也摔懵了一瞬，随即掩着额头畅快地笑了出来。  
西野七濑被28岁这番突如其来的胡闹吓了一跳，还穿着西装的警探妆容整齐地混在她的一堆旧衣服里，看她挣扎爬了两次又败给酒精，最后认命地仰面朝天待在原地，像只袒露腹部细软白毛的猎狗。  
她也笑了，跪下来去吻她充斥血液与酒精的嘴唇，白石麻衣伸手去搂她的脖子，结果揽了个空，她敏锐地扬起下巴躲开了，又继续俯下身吻她，最后在她的下唇在线舔了舔，头发尖搔过下巴。多谢款待，不知道是谁说的。  
白石麻衣不确定西野七濑的性取向，但此时此刻她们两个像两个真正的恋人一样滚在死硬的木地板上，身下只有几件皱巴巴的旧衣服来隔开冰凉。她的白衬衫被腰扯了出来，也像这些旧衣服一样折了角，一同被扯出来的还有些上不得台面的。她拿拇指压着终于肯让她碰的猫咪的颧骨边，剩下的手指在耳根和凸起来的长肌肉上选个地方落脚，然后深吸一口气再深吻她，然后被解开点衬衫的透明塑胶扣子。她的脖子现在一点都不透明。西野医生的长裙没什么可解的，她就绕着她的腰连那层布一起叩着，她闻到她脖子里的时令香水，又闻到皮下肉欲的热切。  
西野七濑笑起来真的很诱人，她发誓。她立即又想吻她了。  
“你和别人做过吗？”蠢问题。  
“很多人。”  
“具体有多少。”  
“六个？七个？”  
“和我比呢？”  
西野七濑慢慢爬起来，还要回头把喝得脚软的也拽起来。白石麻衣又在地上坐了一会，拄了茶几晃悠着站直，眼睛眯着。西野医生的呼吸还没冷静，望着大敞四开的两扇衬衫吸了下鼻子。  
“你很好看，”她想了想，还是补充到“比她们都好看。”  
“是吗？”白石麻衣将错就错把头发继续揉成一摊，揶揄到，“不过大多数人一般都会先说内在美。”  
“内在也很不错，”西野医生惯常不吃亏“不过没有脱掉之前只能看到外表。”  
白石麻衣挂在床边，西野七濑背对着她换睡衣，始终罩在套子里的肩胛骨在灯光下展开羽翼。她蹭蹭自己的脚背，躺在软垫子上等着她。黑T恤堪堪遮到腿根。白石麻衣甚至恍惚觉得她有个夜晚启动的第二人格，只在床上释放的漆黑色美梦，牢牢把她没出息的好色心拴上条结实的狗链，她可以跪下来吻她的脚踝，吻她的脊背，吻她的手肘，吻她的指节，吻她所有不甘于皮囊掩饰的坚硬，然后再吻她最温柔的一处。  
西野七濑的手臂上有经年旧伤，细长的，几条沿着不凸显的肌肉，象是刀口后遗症。一条藏在手腕下，一幅裂了缝的版画。问她，她不肯说，熟练地把多嘴的醉酒警探按在精心挑选的床垫上。  
睡过去前白石麻衣把鼻尖贴着她的T恤，她像她的山崎12，沉迷这口的人只要浅浅尝过第一次就无论如何不愿与人分享哪怕一滴。但切记要最先加些冰，才能尝到威士忌真正的美妙。

“你恋爱了？”松村沙友理发现新大陆。  
白石麻衣瞪着她，老远的桥本奈奈未也好奇地把脑袋探出来:“不会真的是那位西野医生吧。”  
“怎么可能，”她嗤笑“这案子全天加班都来不及。”  
“まいやん你……该不会是和她已经睡过了吧。”吃过午饭，桥本奈奈未不太习惯私底下说八卦，但在亲友面前卡顿了几下后还是觉得保持有话直说的相处习惯比较好。  
白石麻衣往杯子里兑热水，冷不丁差点烫到手。  
“我查到点东西，不过还没去证实，”她欲言又止，确认茶水间外没有第三个人“我不太确定有没有关系……你和她稍微小心些。”  
桥本奈奈未算是亲友中最沉稳的了，白石麻衣叹口气，没明说出来的话里她也听出四五分意味，最近的事让每个人都焦头烂额，死者已经增加到五个人，凶案组目前为止物证基本可以约等为零，每个人都在初冬的河面上拉一辆重车，这种时候能别节外生枝就是帮忙了。  
西野七濑的家离警部大楼更近些，她在那之后时常直接宿在她家，以便大早上爬起来到办公室抢个头彩，当然代价是她的领带往上扎得更紧了。  
但即便这样，那个酝酿过好久词在白石麻衣空空如也的口腔里琢磨个没完，仍然羞于直白地去看她的眼睛，西野七濑极快速地四下审视，又极快速在她嘴边徘徊一圈，却不吻她，狡猾地看她受惊又失落地撂下眉毛，临走过时，宽大工作服后藏着的手在她挡住的胯上划一线。她被年轻法医的小动作吃得死死的，已经越来越习惯软塌塌的沙发了。  
而对方也越来越真实——她曾经天真地以为她与手里的刀片一样无欲无求，直到歇斯底里地失过一次势后，白石麻衣发现自己已经没法再对她摆弄自己那套连面对犯罪分子都百试不爽的身手，西野七濑只要不经意一挑眼皮，她就乖乖投降。她越来越迷上她避实击虚地正中红心的情欲了。

西野医生打量了一下这位不算陌生的桥本警官。虽然都是凶案组的核心，并且与白石麻衣同属长着张拒人千里的脸的类型，但相比之下，这位桥本警官时刻散发的绝对理性之冷酷更叫人心底发颤。她坐在接待室的椅子上时并未左右张望，始终攥着笔记本，覆在封皮的手背若隐若现凸着筋骨，无名指的戒指与眼镜框是同种不含花哨话的金属色。  
“白石警官临时有事，所以我来拿材料。”  
桥本奈奈未站起来比白石麻衣之于西野医生更高了些许。她穿浅灰色，打白细纹的黑领带，戴皮带手表，指尖有没愈合的小伤；不系腰带，裤型不垮也不紧，站立的动作很迅速，掀起内衬时带股清浅烟味。  
她看她时没流露出明显的情感倾向——不因为亲友的关系而亲近，但也不似同事的露骨敌意，礼仪周正地从她手里接过沉重的几个牛皮纸袋，翻过来，扫一眼上面黑笔写的标题与负责人姓名。  
十年来包括下属机构在内的所有相似死因的解剖案例，桥本奈奈未放在手里默默掂量了一下，每一份的最终结论报告不过一两张纸，但摞在一起只抬起来就感到胳膊发酸。她并不愉悦地蹲在金鱼池边用纸网一点点捞起乱跳的鱼。  
“まいやん她还好吗？”  
“很好。”哪里很好却不明说。  
桥本警官与白石警官长得一样漂亮，但是西野医生把她们分作两类:只穿黑西装的白石警官是庄严的，但味道却很好，不忌讳沾染人世间源源不息的热烈，在床上也一样，她总有力气挺过两次高潮后伸出舌头与她接吻。但桥本警官，虽然她坐在她眼前，可始终与她隔着十万八千里，游离在手中的苦难与俗套之上，很难不对她有很多欲望。  
“桥本警官，”她问“做同性恋很不容易吧。”  
坐着的人挑眼回以一视，也许是最后一刻把愠色压了回去:“没有。”  
对方却像诚心要把火擦得旺盛:“那白石警官呢？”  
“你和她睡过，应该不需要我再转达什么话。”  
“西野医生，”桥本奈奈未打断她将要说的“你是同性恋吗？”  
猫的进攻终于缓了下来，似乎在谨慎地衡量目标:“怎么？”  
“如果不是就请不要再往前走了，想取乐的话找其他人更适合。”  
“这是威胁吗？”她笑了，但很快又收回去了。  
“提醒而已。”桥本警官重新把线绳缠好，坐直身体“您见过这么多事，应该能明白我的意思。”  
“我很好奇，”她隔着外套摩挲起裤腿“白石警官一直对我的想法很有兴趣——是她自己这么认为的，还是您教她的。”  
“我记得听取相关技术单位的意见是很正常的调查手段。”  
与其说西野医生无言以对，不如说她饶有兴致地等待下文。可惜桥本警官比西野医生更不喜欢多动嘴。  
“我听说调查的并不顺利。”  
“如果你说目前的过程，是的。”  
“是吗？”她并不在意。  
西野医生始终把手揣在兜里观察桥本警官的一举一动，看她弯下腰把桌面上的袋子全抱起来，裤子上折出一道浅色的痕迹。  
“桥本警官，”她问“费了大力气，最终找到的真相却也许并不如意，反而造成更大的痛苦——有意义吗？”  
“我的工作就是找出真相，无论当事人愿意与否。悲剧本身是现实存在的，并不是我所创造的。”桥本奈奈未退后一步与她保持距离，“你问我意义:我的工作没有任何除你所见以外的意义。”  
“您还真的是一位不偏不倚的警探。”  
“我不觉得故作高尚对于破案有帮助。”  
“您还真的是一位冷血又不偏不倚的优秀警探。”  
“如果有助于破案的话，我不介意被怎么评价，”她拉开磨砂玻璃门“如果没有别的事，我可以走了吗？”  
“当然。祝您顺利。”

白石麻衣很累，这是西野医生一打眼就瞧出来的。  
她在工作上有莫名的胜负欲，在一整个办公室都通宵达旦的氛围中就更不可能闲哉哉地先行退出，虽然嘴上说着还能继续，然而西野医生至少有两到三次需要先把她从接待室的椅子上叫醒，再给昏头昏脑的警官带路到自己的办公室。  
哪里有休息的时间，她闭着眼睛虚弱地叹气，死者已经六位，而凶案组连根毛都没摸到，再这样下去干脆就要辞职谢罪了。  
话是这么说的，但白石警官并不是轻易就会表演颓丧或崩溃的角色，她照常带人来找西野医生取解剖报告，以及例行的简短商讨。  
西野医生依旧是会议上的省电人物，她只回答听上去象是有在大脑中跑过一圈的问题，其余老生常谈的，恕不奉陪。  
这种态度几乎每次都会引得没什么经验的新警员的不满，更糟的，过于年轻气盛信奉人人平等那套的，少不得在会后拐弯抹角地冷嘲热讽两句。换做平时有白石警官镇场倒也平息得快，但在连续几天都仅仅间歇打盹后，拉到平衡点的脾气也同心跳般逐渐随机取值。  
桥本奈奈未从门后面绕过来拍拍她的肩膀，“新人我去解决，你专心这边就行。”  
白石麻衣一宿没睡的太阳穴涨得发慌，没力气去回应，只能点点头，桥本奈奈未随手带上门，留她和西野医生在同一个空间。  
西野医生当然没有表现出任何愤怒，她早就习惯被人指着鼻子骂的生活，手撑着坐上办公桌角晃起腿，唯一显出在意的只是听见一墙之隔的桥本警官猛然提了一度的声调，八成是在教训当众给凶案组丢脸的毛头小子。  
“你要不要去睡一觉？”  
白石麻衣摇摇头，身子却很诚实地向一边歪过去，靠着两个沙发垫子保持坐姿。咖啡完全没有解决精神上的脱力感，反倒是纯粹的苦涩进一步激发了神经的反抗，她很想歇一会，但焦躁的马鞭始终高高悬起。  
出乎她的意料，西野七濑从桌子上跳下来，三两步就贴到她面前，在白石麻衣想明白她想做什么之前便伸出手指轻轻扒开她的下眼睑，很明显地皱了下眉。做完这一切后她又变得慢悠悠起来。  
“你得睡一觉。”她穿着白医生服，隐约像起医院的大夫来了。见她还撑着欲反驳，她叹口气，弯下腰，衔住她的嘴唇含了一下，又替她擦擦水渍，把想抬起来的手按回到沙发上，认真注视爬上血丝的眼睛，忽然恳求地:“我没关系的。就睡一会，在这，好吗？”  
白石麻衣的疲惫随着这句话忽然一股脑涌上来，她想抬头说点什么，可手却怎么的也举不起来，在低空有气无力地抽动了两下，只碰到粗糙的白布料，最终还是选择枕着垫子躺下来，蜷了两下腿缩进外套底下，不一会便溶于睡眠。  
西野医生注视着她颤动的眼皮安稳下来，本来抬腿已经快绕开茶几，想了想，把脚落回原地，把她耷拉在外头的手往身子下面推进去，扯下卷着的衣角盖住。她坐到台面上，从裤兜里掏出一根烟，在唇沿上含了一会，又放回纸盒里，漫无目的地注视着房间天花板的一角，墙壁到处都是白茫茫的，西野医生想起在北国上大学的日子，那里也是白茫茫的，一片雪掉在睫毛上，继而化成薄薄一滴水，它的重量太轻，只得悬裹在细细的睫毛上无法下落，片刻又被蒸发，留了一层微不可查的冰壳。  
如今在都市的西野医生很少能见到如此广袤得不加修饰的白。都市的白如此珍贵，稀少的一片被精雕细琢的小盒子捧起来摆在擦的洁净的高大橱窗后，冷冰冰没有生气，被人摆成各种各样的靓丽姿势吸引来客围观，嘁嘁隔着一层屏障，里面的听不见外面的，外面也无缘凑近看一次里面的。高昂的价牌贩卖的是什么，也许是纯洁，也许是高傲，又或许其实只是勾人胃口的营销空壳，使劲探头望过去反而什么都没有。无论是什么，都不过是个裹在无尽车轮中的小仓鼠。

白石麻衣做了个梦。她的潜意识清晰地记得这里她绝没来过，但不知为何，有种记忆强迫她相信自己对眼前的图景是熟悉的。她随着这种记忆走上脚下的石路。这栋建筑有些年头，但白石麻衣看不清门牌的姓氏，并且即使是眼睛见到的结构也不甚细致，前一刻还在看的到了下一秒就不认识了，静止的世界每时每刻都在扭曲重组，她本能地去推门，即使自己也不明白为什么认定没有落锁。  
屋内就像老电影里的旧房间，飘着灰，没有人，她想摸一摸墙纸，平平无奇的花纹，没有任何美感可言的室内设计，家具市场千篇一律的款式，叠合在一起就是普通到乏善可陈的中产世家。她走了两步，光着脚踩到了东西，抽开腿低头去看，是那个旧挂件，只不过鸽子变了个颜色，变成白色的。她把它收进兜里，前厅边的镜子映着她穿起久远的学生制服，白衬衫，深色裙子，她望着自己，没有违和感，也不服帖。她面无表情地走过去了。  
她没停留地走向楼梯。二楼的地板换了深红褐色，踩上去似有水声，又像压到黏腻柔软的东西。  
她面前的门与真实记忆中自己房间的那扇门是一致的，棕褐色的木板，银色镜面的按压把手，上面吊着一个忘记从哪个小礼品店买来的写着“非请莫入”的小挂盘。她那个时候的字还有点展不开腿，不像现在，写报告和签名像阵风，她自己也站在那道风里。  
薄窗帘遮不住光，她眯起眼睛，空气里都是落灰，漂浮着像零落的雪。床上摆着毛绒玩具，已经各自发灰发黄。白石麻衣的被子总叠不起来，也不是她不想或不会，手里摸着软成一摊的东西，总莫名其妙就暴躁起来，连同自己一齐甩到一边待着。她蹲在角落里枕着膝盖，这身衣服上潮乎乎的霉味渗进头发里。

“和我说说你自己吧。”她抹了一把汗津津的脖子，把下巴搁在毛茸茸的黑色头顶。  
“你们分析犯罪心理时都这么取巧吗？白石警官。”她取笑到，胳膊还有些轻微的胀痛。  
“至少得知道和我睡过这么多次的是什么人。你私底下的风评可不太好，西野医生，听说你和很多人都这么甜言蜜语地抱在一起过。”  
“你问过，我也如实交代了。”西野医生并不惧她这毫无分量的调情威胁，在白石麻衣伸过来的大腿上悠闲地捋动。  
“在听你说清楚前我可不确定我是不是也是其中之一。”  
西野七濑被她闹得没辙，扭过身来很郑重地板正警探的脸，正当她做好了听些喜闻乐见的羞耻发言时，对方却很干脆地对着她正欲摇起的尾巴说了一个词:“不要。”  
白石麻衣高高扬起的性欲被直接掐掉火信，憋得龇牙咧嘴蹦不出字，悻悻松开手向后倒进被子堆里。西野七濑听见身后影影绰绰叹出口气。  
她摸着对方还有些汗湿的小腿，想了想，翻过身压在警探的白T恤上。白石麻衣赌气似的把头歪到一边，却正巧把自己的侧颈全露在猫的利齿下，西野七濑舔舔牙尖，故意立着手指用硬指甲沿着鼓起来的一条山脉划过去，割得皮肉一哆嗦，抓犯人的条件反射攥住她的手腕，别过去的脸也不得不转回来，直视曲线得逞的自信微笑。  
白石麻衣任由她骑在自己胯上、挣脱的手居高临下沿着短袖口往腋下探进去，却不做表情，不满的低气压再次朝着脸上缓缓聚过来。袖子里的手已经快要摸到前肩，她忽然抬手握住西野医生瘦得只裹层皮脂的小臂，硬是凭强大的腹肌力量挺起身，两人仅存咫尺间隔。最终还是刚被折腾惨的一边先没了力气自动结束对峙，白石麻衣窝在床上，连尾巴也卷了起来，无论怎么搓揉都不动弹。  
比她小两岁的西野医生无可奈何般俯下身去舔她的耳边，“只要你转过来，我就给你讲。”  
虽然仍挂着不情不愿的模样，但白石麻衣还是老老实实听她的话停止了微型冷战，西野七濑就着她身前躺下来，年长的终归心软些，拽来被子把两个人盖在一起，年下的顺势蹬鼻子上脸地凑到胳膊上，乏力的猫渐渐发出舒适的呼声。  
“我父母早就去世了，我是上中学时被我妈妈家的亲戚领养的，所以我对他们没什么深刻记忆。家庭关系对我来说很陌生，不合身，总觉得怪怪的。”她闭起眼睛，“他们家也是医生，所以我大学时候报的医学院，不过我的进修没有去做医生。”  
“很像我以前看到的刚刚会跑跳就在满大街一模一样院子中迷失的幼猫的感觉。为什么？”  
“因为我的性格啊。白石警官在与我打交道这么久后居然没有认为过‘如果这个人去当医生和患者家属交流一定会被打个半死’吗？”  
“确实，不过我一开始以为你是在工作中养成的。”  
“和死人打交道比和活人打交道容易多了，只要有绝对的专业就可以做得很好，写在纸上的数据不需要顾及人情，”她黏糊着嗓子又往前凑了凑，差点碰到T恤里面散漫的柔软“大部分客户只要得到真相就够了，基本不会遇到胡搅蛮缠专门苛责我讲话态度的人。”  
“讨厌和麻烦的活人交流和与好多人上床的行为好像有点矛盾，你真的不要再想一个符合逻辑的借口吗？”  
“我不想和不熟悉的人交往，重复固定清单的恋爱逻辑没意思，”她直截了当到“那类人只是一面之缘，从脱掉衣服再到穿好的关系。”  
“我算哪类？”  
“很麻烦的那类，”她想了想“认认真真的死板样子，开不起玩笑。”  
“当面说人坏话可不太好。”  
“那我下次偷偷讲。”  
“如果你去当医生和患者家属交流一定会被打个半死。”  
“换你了。白石警官。”她调转枪口。白石麻衣惩戒地用力咬了口猫的耳尖:“想用这么几个字换我的羞耻发言可不公平。”  
“我宁可我父母早点分开也不想他们整天在我面前假装恩爱，”她翻身平躺，注视微黄泛暖的灯泡“你大概没经历过:明明已经相互毫无感觉却要维护一个形式上完整家庭，然后把自己的未来与妄想都毫不负责地丢给他们眼中的继承者。”  
“所以我一直很疑惑，他们嘴里说的爱到底是什么？我每天晚上独自一人时都很难睡着，有时候我会是看看白天一定感到无聊的新闻，有时候又是把曾经翻来覆去看过十几遍的电影或者某一集电视剧再加着快进地再看上一遍，我不怎么看现在流行的社交软件。在看这些的时候我就会思考，我每一天活着的目的是什么？说来很俗气，但我从没想明白过。你要知道，在我遇到的人里，很多人都是普通的样子——父母健在、有一点积蓄、在中等偏上的学校里拿一个中等的分数，他们的过往和将来的命运大部分与他们上个时代的长辈别无二致，无法领会超越理解的内容，又害怕自己某一天堕入更低一层的平台，受人牧羊的半生与惶惶不堪的半生。也许他们某一时期会身处泡沫时代，但心里却早早承认了脚下台阶就到目所能及的层次——不会太好，也总归不太坏，你没办法说他们是真正幸福的，但同样也不必称作典型的不幸。”  
“但我不一样，”她笑着“我不一样。你知道人最坏的境地是什么样子吗？你一边嫌弃普通人庸俗的平安喜乐，又一边对自己出离的厌恶。没有人能猜到他们眼中朝气蓬勃的世界有多么光怪陆离，而我父母只会一遍遍对我重复大度的道理。你能理解这种感觉吗？全世界都要你批判你自己，好像你身上的泥浆都是自己滚上去的。所以我那上中学的时候就非常讨厌我自己，我也说不清楚到底是真的在讨厌这个虚无的自我，还是在讨厌这个由那两个成年人所制造的他们口中完美道理的失败实践者。”  
“我没办法撂挑子把我认为我应该做的事情甩给别人去解决——我做不到去依靠别人，而且我以为忙起来的话就不会有时间胡思乱想，也许我就能睡个好觉。但我现在依然很难在既定的时间表内睡过去，甚至没办法在床上多待一会。”  
“我上警校并不是因为对这个职业有多么强烈的憧憬，我只是想离开家去个远一些的地方看看，在上学和刚刚入职的那几年里我确实靠把自己忙起来去填满脑子。当所有事情都熟练起后，我能做的更快，但与此同时这些事情对我而言也失去了新鲜感，我已经没办法从中探索到任何可以充作‘知识’的内容——我这些年里学到的反而只有一个:学习是逃避的最佳手段。”  
“对于这份工作，我不知道自己还能坚持多久，也许能撑到这次案子结束，也许它只是未来塞进未决档案区的一本书，当一种事情无法提供哪怕一秒由衷情感的动摇，我觉得那就是我的边缘了。我登上过表彰的台阶，也用闪光灯遮住过眼睛，我分不清那些凸面镜中映出的哪一个是我:热情的我、冷静的我、夸夸其谈的我、站在角落里等待宴饮结束的我、精力充沛的我、憋下去好几个哈欠的我。又或许都不是，真正的我总是之于躯体之外，纵身潜藏在心脏水平以下的河底，我从没有一刻真正正视过我。”  
“我去寻求来自外物的意义，我和人约会，却总没法在这些约定俗成的规律中发觉到能补充我的东西。他们像我的父母，与普通的俗世接壤，并且试图把我也沉到索然无味的平静水面下。他们需要完美靓丽的软弱，但我只有饱经折磨的残碎。”  
西野七濑颇为受用地磨蹭起唠唠叨叨的年上，大约是当睡前故事听了。  
“我遇到了你。也许我就是喜欢很怪的、被人嫌恶的东西:凶案组的警探职位、微笑着解剖尸体的法医，所有东西都很怪，从头到尾都很怪。”她埋着鼻尖吸起西野七濑头发与颈间的浴室气味，猫把爪子搭在她的肋上轻轻搔着，“你对我说这个杀手可能在示爱时我反倒先爱上了你。你这让人不寒而栗的人，你也在对我示爱。我在厌恶我自己，我也在爱被我厌恶的东西。那次晚上是我从上中学以来第一次睡的好觉，我甚至在想，如果没了你，以后每天晚上我该怎么睡。说真的，我想明白了，到了我这个岁数如果还能爱上谁的话:一个同我一样没什么良心的，像这样爱上一个人的机遇，从今往后不可能再有第二次。”

桥本警官向来看西野医生不顺眼，当然，和部下们的原因还不太一样，她只是无论如何也难以打消对这位优秀的法医的一点奇怪感觉。桥本奈奈未对于警员们抱怨的话仅仅始终报以相同的回答——“有时候太表现得专业也不见得是好事”。  
她也不反对老搭档出于习惯对合作人员的信任——如果她没有在一顿乱糟糟文件中发现一本归属地和封档地不一致的案宗。  
任谁每天要盯着密密麻麻的相似文字都会厌烦，连吃了两顿夜宵的加班人士直接把笔记本电脑搬到平时大家喝咖啡摸鱼的桌子上喝加冰碳酸饮料，白石麻衣坚持认为有能力杀掉六个人而不留痕迹必然有前科，桥本奈奈未便发挥学生时期劳苦人本色把周边地区前二十年的未决卷宗都搬了出来。  
“等一等......如果他根本不是日本人怎么办？”三人组简单碰了个头后，被委以重任的人撇起八字眉看着白石麻衣，而对方只能用更无助的眼神把她顶了回去。  
“感觉凶案组只有我们三个人在干活啊。”超小声的松村沙友理更加无奈。  
对于未决案件，桥本奈奈未只能用千奇百怪来形容了，而她的任务则是在都市怪谈中找出最奇幻的那些版本——“我觉得把这些全读完的人可以转业去为怪奇杂志供稿”。  
凶案自然是筛选的重点对象，利器致死、勒毙、溺亡、枪杀，社会性人类之间绝对的暴力没有自然逻辑可解，一页一页滚下去，古早的死亡对老警察造不成太强的冲击，她沉下气，把鼠标点在写着邻市名字的文件夹上。  
弑亲的案子听起来离奇，然而实际上桥本警官已经司空见惯了，无论是不堪忍受无能子女的年迈父母还是反抗控制的年轻人，这些放到足以完善成社会学论题的情节落到白纸黑字的凶案文档里不过是血腥味中的一种，她本想划过去，却被时隔些时日的备注引得顿了一下。  
受害者被母家一方的亲属接管抚养，转而来到都内生活，也许是为了不打扰她新的生活，收养人详细信息一栏是空着的，也没有收录她的照片。桥本奈奈未倒回前面又把笔录重新念下来，没来由冒出疑云。

“白石警官这几天要回家去处理一些事情，所以暂且我来负责这边。”这位瘦长的警官终于把自己头发留到可以扎起一个不错的马尾。西野医生饶有兴致地观察她手指间发暗的几块旧疤，脑内略略分析了一下大致可能的成因。桥本警官敛着毛，彬彬有礼地警惕得要命，不知道哪只手里的枪是开着保险。  
白石麻衣没和她说过自己有什么事。西野医生含糊地应了一声，没有其余的感想。桥本警官也不像白石警官那么喜欢私下谈话，来了两次，都只在接待室把事做完。  
她加班到很晚，索性在沙发上卧了几个小时再爬起来到楼下买个冰淇淋，休息时间里就待在办公室，到半夜里迷迷糊糊听见来电铃声就接起来。对面白石麻衣还精神得很，听声音是是一手拿着饮料什么的，打开免提便到一边做自己的事。  
白石麻衣接通后遥遥应了声，又趿拉着拖鞋凑近了。  
“白石警官。有事情吗？”  
“给你打个电话不可以吗？你在工作？”  
“没有。”  
“有预约？”  
“也没有。”  
“那为什么不能打电话？”那边松了口气，“我和你只能聊工作？”  
“那白石警官想聊什么？”  
白石麻衣听上去有点生气，西野七濑觉得好玩，坐到办公桌前倒了杯凉茶水，今天的夜空无云，月亮通透，她端着杯子把椅子滑到窗边，看着水面的光被缓缓飘近的薄荷叶折断。  
“今晚的月亮不错，你那边能看到吗？”  
“被楼挡住了。”  
“我家的窗户不会被挡住。”  
“等回来再说吧，”白石麻衣稀里哗啦站起身“我在这边也好多事情。到哪里都没个清净。”  
“我以为你会想我更多一点。”  
白石麻衣喝水被呛了一下，西野七濑等她压下咳嗽，又听见欲盖弥彰的噪音。  
“你的生日是不是快到了？”她翻东西的间隙来了一句，西野医生想了想，把时间栏拉下来才见到已经五月份。  
“你想要什么礼物？”  
白石警官不解风情一如往常，西野七濑对着话筒笑出来，倒把老派年上弄得不明所以。  
“偶尔还是委婉点有情调，我不想剧透我自己。”  
“我都要三十岁了，”她很恨地道“再委婉就要盖上棺材板了。有什么话直说不好吗？”  
“可是把礼物藏在不透光的盒子里，收到时拆起来才会更觉得高兴，不是吗？”  
“你们这些年轻人……”她无可奈何。  
白石麻衣是第三天的上午回到都内的，西野医生趴在桌面上写月总结，听脚步声以为是桥本警官，闻见更圆滑的香水才略装作惊讶地抬起头，说声白石警官。  
“我去查了一个受害者的老家，”她已经要把这里当家了，大咧咧占着沙发，语气却没坐姿那么开阔“他家里人听说儿子死了，一直追着要求把他尽早火化，还说反正我们也抓不到人，就别再折腾他了。”  
“正常想法，”西野医生盖上笔，把椅子转向白石麻衣“这里时常也遇到要鉴定各种意外之类、但是家属坚持拒绝我们在尸体上动刀子的事。我在医学院实习时的导师也碰见过不承认死者自己签订捐献协议的家属。”  
“要不是因为已经确定是刑事案件，恐怕那边警局协助的人也要和我被一齐打出门了。”  
“怎么？”  
“大概是觉得警察问来问去只是想破案后升职，而不是真心想为死人讨公道之类的，”白石麻衣把剩茶一饮而尽“不过实话实说:我都觉得自己已经麻木了，如果不是每次都要听一阵子受害人家属的哭声，甚至不会有什么情绪变化。其实听着他们在外面的声音也不会有多少感触了。我调到凶案组的第三年就已经是这样了。”  
“讨厌这种感觉？”  
“没有。做凶案的警探到最后都会变成这样。无论想不想。  
“可不像一个正义的警探会说的话。”  
“警察可不是嘴上说的好听就行的，尤其是凶案这科的，总得做点挨揍的心理准备。”她摊开手，“太热心于到处共情早晚会把自己拖进去，站在生与死边缘维持平衡的人不能只学会看一边。”  
西野医生笑了，白石麻衣第一次在工作场合见她笑，很短的一抹，在茫茫世界中找到了同类的荒原狼。

西野七濑从包里找出门钥匙，坐在车里把自己调出来的最喜欢的一首歌听完，白石麻衣今晚要加班，抬头看看需要使劲仰起脖子才能望见的自家窗户，黑漆漆的，与关了灯后的解剖室一般安宁。  
临下班前接到新的意外死亡的尸体，和院长掰扯一阵加班费后她才贡献出一点自己夜生活的蛋糕，这种程度的鉴定交给新来的那几个就能完成，可是被近来的事情搞怕了的人们还是指明要求由技术最好的来做。  
人类心理满足真是奇怪的学问，就算是大教授也不可能优秀到把过劳死变成中毒，助手在采样过程时吐槽一句。西野医生不置可否。  
她摘下眼镜，又在走廊的长椅上待了一会才开始准备离开。那六个死者的尸检信息还写在单独区域上，贴着照片，画着错综复杂的箭头，她在白板前站住脚，定睛凝视这些拍上平面的脸，有男有女，年龄最大的是第一具，最年轻的是一位女性，掀开活生生的照片，下面贴着各自的死相。  
人类喜欢照相的原因，她松开手，任由上一张盖回棺材，这张网牵上了光华靓丽与腐烂的苹果，被空气剥夺水分后的躯壳萎缩消弭，从平平无奇的苹果变得丑陋无神，最后被丢进垃圾桶或者搅碎喂给牲畜。  
她临时改了主意，把停尸间的灯又打开，还好管理员出去了。西野七濑寻着记忆的编号依次拉开抽屉，低温扑面，但在这里的无一感到寒冷。  
看着一个人在自己眼前死去是什么感觉？戴着眼镜的、清癯的、始终不苟言笑的老师问她。  
西野七濑想了很久。把手放在渐冷尸体上的感觉与手指按在停止鼓动的小白鼠的表皮上有什么区别？她轻轻捻着干燥的指尖，没有人会对自己第一个死去的病人无动于衷，但相当多的人对杀死实验鼠毫无心理负担，因为人类与老鼠不一样——高级杀死低级当然算不得谋杀。  
车门外到家门外都是一片黑暗，但西野七濑早就走习惯了，没有路灯的道路只要还有记忆就不会走错，她脱下手套把钥匙插进锁孔，转了一圈，瞥一下夹着的金属片，又挑眼凝视几秒猫眼。  
屋里与外面是相同的色调。西野医生摸黑把提包挂上墙壁架，深吸气，迈过玄关坎。  
“我以为你会很晚才回来。”  
“是啊，”白石麻衣答到“我也以为会花很久，结果出乎意料的简单。”  
“新任务吗？”  
“没有。我只是把之前调查到的内容重新看了一遍。包括解剖报告，可惜除了初版外并没有更新。”  
“确实不大可能有遗漏，也不太容易有突破。”  
“你第一次做解剖也有这么困难吗？”她问  
“有点紧张，毕竟现实中的人体没有书本上一步一节的对照，从头开始分辨出肌肉的纹理、辨别纤维走向和神经、找到肌肉的起止点、分辨包裹的关节，从而推断它的活动并不是一件容易事，”西野医生脱掉外套，穿着袜子在地上走，闲聊般地“但也会有点兴奋，书本扁平的字迹终于能在手底下鼓起来，通过记忆来学习远比通过背诵更有趣也更高效。”  
“那么你在医学院里的第一次解剖呢？因为熟能生巧所以远比其他同级生更加容易也更高效？”声音陡然尖锐起来。  
“我去过你的‘家’了，”她冷笑“并且亲眼见到了一位优秀法医的起步。”  
“西野医生。不对。”警探直直盯着笼在影子里的身形，掖在衣摆下的手伸了出来，“失礼了。黑岛小姐。”

“你知道了。”西野七濑微扬起眉。  
白石麻衣冷笑:“如果不是奈奈未，我这次就要成了组里的笑话了。”  
“桥本警官。”她恍然，“她真的很讨厌。”  
白石麻衣冷冰冰地把手枪又举起些。  
西野医生不置可否，想往前走一步，立刻就听见金属机械的响声。  
“别动。”她忽然暴躁，“我完全不介意明天早上的新闻头条是连环杀人犯被当场击毙。”  
“好。”西野七濑很乖地做了个无可奈何投降状，退回刚刚的落脚点，只不过把外套脱下来搭在架子上，她那双猫眼天生无辜，看得白石麻衣不耐烦地啧了舌。  
“贼喊捉贼很好玩吗？”  
“当然。打游戏当然要选有点难度的才好玩。”西野七濑的语气里听不出任何紧张，她大概真的认为自己是在玩一场大型游戏，输了不准重来。  
“你家里。”警探摆了下枪口，示意眼前的嫌疑人走到光线稍有明朗的区域“到底是怎么回事？”  
“怎么不问我是如何杀了那些人的？”她颇有余裕，笑容永远不急不忙。  
“因为没有证据，除非我现在开枪然后把你家里搜个底朝天——大概依然什么也找不到，你应该不会把证据留在自己家里，所以你敢回来。”  
“我说过，很多人来我们这里只是想得到一个真相，除此之外的事情他们都并不是很在乎——法医的年纪、措辞是否委婉、是不是怀着正向的感情去做这份工作。他们需要也唯一在乎的只是真相，像警察、像我一样。”她解开外套让自己变得放松些，即使被真枪实弹地压在头上也有条不紊地给自己倒杯水。  
“你和我是一样的，白石警官。虽然你被训诫着要维护一些表面上是人情世故并且已经习惯于向所有人展示你对此的熟练，但真正的你在心里和我是一样的——你在乎的只有陈于眼前不需要二次修饰的真相。你没有他们和你自己说得那么高尚、充满正义感。无论你多么热切地以警察的身份为这些人做了什么——你与我同所有人一样，打一开始就是在不断寻求自我满足的瞬间，这个瞬间的抵达就是你所向往的。”  
“我妈妈她一辈子都很可怜，”她弯下腰，仔细把白石麻衣眼前挡着的头发拨到耳后，怕她看不清自己似的“她是个被爱情搞疯的可怜的女人，她努力想对我爸爸表达自己的爱，想让他因为爱留在自己身边——可人这东西本身就是迟钝又贪得无厌的，她越是这样，我爸爸就越觉得无聊。”  
“从那以后她就死了，我也死了，我妈妈始终在叫我的姓氏——我是黑岛，我爸爸也是黑岛，她活在名为黑岛的世界里，我就是我爸爸，我们一起囚禁她。”  
“所以你受不了被当做移情对象，就……就杀了你妈妈？”白石麻衣感到舌头有千钧重。  
“对于一个已经死了的人来说已经不存在被杀死的事情了，”她莞尔，在警察僵硬的眉心上浅淡地吻了下，指腹擦擦对方绷紧的脸颊“但你说错了，我并不是恨她。我杀了她只是因为她已经没有活着的意义了。她亲手攫取到了她想得到的爱，那一刻是她人生最辉煌的时刻，继续活下去也只是不断看着手里的灰尘被一点点死去。”  
白石麻衣花了好大的力气才没表现出如鲠在喉的异样:“我记得你应该接受过心理治疗。”  
“你是说那种所谓的认清自己的欲望后努力变得像个正常人吗？”她摘掉眼镜，高层玻璃透出仅有的月光照在挟起嘴角的脸上，纯粹，冷漠。西野七濑缓慢地叹口气站起身，悠然走向白石麻衣，走近了，白石麻衣依稀以为上面还有一线娱乐。  
“白石警官，”她问“你对正常人这个标准有什么误解吗？”  
西野七濑很能拿捏眼前人的忍耐极限，点着白石麻衣行将爆炸的弦，又在最后一秒灵巧地散到一边，委婉地嘲笑起她僵硬的面颊:“如果是以正常人的标准，您这样不对我义愤填膺地实施逮捕的警官也不是合格的‘正常人’。”  
“所以她身上其余的伤口是你为了伪造抵抗所做的——包括你自己的手臂。所谓的害怕母亲而把刀藏在枕头下的预设也是假的，”白石麻衣深吸气，像把这辈子都没嗅过的氧气全充进干瘪的肺泡中“因为没有警察会怀疑一个十几岁的小女孩能那么精明地预谋一刀准确割开自己母亲的喉咙——或者换句话说，没人会想到这个年纪的小女孩有这个勇气、冷血程度。你表演的相当成功:一个被杀人犯母亲吓坏的小女孩，被她病态移情折磨到胆怯虚弱、最后被一个疯女人的发狂刺激得以至于无法描述当天完整的事情经过、被亲戚一家收养后历经磨难成长为一个有心理创伤值得同情与尊敬的成功法医，一个相当值得二次创作的剧本原型。你真的很会表演，我从没见过像你这样完美的罪犯，你是现实中的汉尼拔、新时代的泰德·邦迪，完美到我甚至直到都想站在原告席上帮你辩护。西野七濑，还有什么东西是你演不出来的吗？有什么事是不在你的算计之中的吗？你这一辈子里有过一丁点你自己敢说是真实的东西吗？”  
“这颗真实的爱您的心。”  
“我不记得我为你做过什么让你爱上我。”  
“白石警官，”她似乎本想哂笑，却又改成往日里面对她时的温情“爱与恨是一样的，你没法控制自己爱上一个人。”  
“如果我今天不来，你还准备杀多少人？”  
西野七濑终于被她问地皱下眉头，不过立刻恍然地恢复游刃有余。  
“已经足够了。”她说，“对于您而言，您已经全都见过了。”  
“六具尸体。”白石麻衣怅然，“第七颗心。西野七濑的心。”  
房间里的沉默再一次席卷被窗外高空掩埋的身形，白石麻衣的手没放下过，受威胁的依然自在地在家中游荡，绕过茶几与她面对面，再胜利地跳出来。她穿平底帆布鞋，踩在地板上轻飘飘的，比猫脚还灵敏，再消沉的神经听到这动静都会本能地活跃起来，也许还能跳个学生时代的舞步，但白石麻衣没心思，她眼前没有五光十色的彩灯，冷调遍布周身。  
“你想把我也杀掉吗？”  
“怎么可能，”眼前的漆黑中，小法医对她的反应抱以小幅度惊诧“你把我当成什么人了。”  
“可是你妈妈她……”白石麻衣攥枪的手完全不因这话而感到放松。  
“我妈妈她太盲目了，”她慢慢踱到沙发边坐下来，视线越过拦在落地窗前的人影“就算得到了爸爸的心又能如何呢？她想让爸爸感受到她对他的爱——可是没有心的人怎么还能感受的到呢？”  
“如果我今天执意要逮捕你，你也会杀了我吗？”  
“也许吧，”她面对墙上的杨·戴维茨哼出轻快的音调“但不是今天。”  
她将脊背折进胸膛，直到今日此时，白石麻衣才意识到自己真实地与心脏永缺的那部分空虚相逢，而这份空虚也将代替她与自己永恒相拥。  
她感到有东西从自己头顶顺到发尖，忽而猛地挫败起来，她只知道对于自己——其实她连自己都看不明白——只要能在这个姑且还不错的工作老老实实做下去、一个人搓毛衣上的绒球当做养的猫、隔三差五能找到人或者干脆独身一人去酒吧喝两杯亦或是更幸运点就算人生了，直到现在。聪明人不会任由自己无限制溺于不真实的芦苇荡，即使到最后一刻她也仍不够聪明，而且不够果断，并且越发分辨不出哪些原本该是藏起来的。  
“まいやん希望我被关进监狱里去吗？”  
这一刻白石麻衣没法分辨出视线内预备出逃却仍满腹愉悦姿态的究竟是西野还是黑岛，也许都不是，又或许二者本就是同一个人。  
“你最好死在没有人能找到你的地方。”她没有甩开被抚摸的手。现在她所畏惧的两种东西撞到一起，听见裂痕，却分不清是哪边。她没做好亲手碾碎些东西的思想准备。  
“我不会的。”小法医忽然恶作剧地眨眨眼，“你一定会再找到我的——在你第一次找到我的那天。”

所有人都说白石副组长是因为枪伤以及没有抓到西野七濑的负罪感而辞职，桥本与松村两位前辈是凶案组里最常去病房的，白石麻衣瘦了不少，垮开领口露了一半手术后的纱布，脖子上常戴的银项链被取下放到床头小柜子上。西野七濑打进来的子弹停在锁骨下方，虽然没伤到内脏，但还是叫她在地上躺了足有十几分钟。  
如今她见人只是笑笑，虽然已经不挂警衔，但来往的护士医生还是叫她白石警官。她偶尔拄着上一个病人留在这里的肘拐沿走廊散散步，尽头有扇窗子正对着住院区花坛。她偶尔在那停一下，放下支撑腿的东西坐在扶手上向下眺望，可她并不像对病恹恹的蚂蚁感兴趣，没谁知道她在看什么。她看的时候总把眼镜摘下来，看一会就收回脖子。  
走廊里的病痛也并不能打动她，她只按照自己的时间表生活，到了中午去食堂吃点饭，有时会是一位留微卷中长发或猫一样面孔的美人给她带点飘香一层楼的自制饭菜，她会表现得有点惊讶，她们大约不是她心中预定的访客。到了下午复查过，她便从床上坐到单人间特供的大软椅上看书，当然，未必都是正经的书。  
护士站在值班无聊时会谈起这位警官，她美丽又强硬，也会谈起那位传说中让她住进来的法医，她在她漂亮的脖子下面用警官的手枪精准地打了一枪，穿过皮肤，撞断肌肉，险险与肺部擦身而过，就像她工作与作案时一样专业，她放过她，又让她带着永恒的印记提醒她这回输给了自己，她在日后的记忆中会称自己是开膛手还是教授？  
民间对此传说并不一，有人说白石警官是被偷袭才会败给她的，也有人说是因为她受到了些无法回避的威胁才被迫让她逃掉，当然，最刺激的说法是白石警官和这位西野医生不清白，她用渎职换她一条命。要是换做我，即使不是亲手抓到她，也会让她为我着迷到心甘情愿去自首——在刀没落到喉咙上时他们总如此张着嘴津津乐道，桥本警官哼了一声。  
被议论者本人对此并不知情，她在病房中的时间按下暂停，又回到熟悉却记不得的某段时期，她坐在床边，窗帘敞着。  
没人知道那天晚上真正发生了什么，所有的故事都出自她自己之口，没人知道是真是假——除了她身上开的洞与地板上洇的血，即使是那些穿西装拿硬本夹戴像模像样身份卡的人来问她，从早问到晚，他们也绝不能得到完全被他们自己肯定的事实，在他们走后，她便用探寻的目光长久地注视窗外。  
两个月，白石警官出院之后同样再也没人知道她去哪，也许桥本警官和松村警官知道，但她们也不会告诉别人。她大约是搬走了，因为有人曾经见到那二位在假期时到一家只有这座城市才有的老店铺里买了一份很好的点心去坐高铁。即使之后的新人偶然通过都市传说在办公室谈到这位时，向来低气压颜的桥本警官也只是冷冰冰站在办公室门口逼他们自己住嘴去乖乖工作，她从来不谈自己这位老友兼前同事，即便是她向来好说话的搭档也不会，除了工作别想与她接触。她比以往冷了三度。  
有时候，不是经常，偶尔，极幸运的几率，在晚饭时间沿着如一的水泥路道，或者走到清晨的河边，也许就能遇见喜欢独自散心的桥本警官坐在长椅望着肉眼无法测知深浅的水，会与人礼貌的打声招呼，然后继续陷入半恍惚的沉默。但大部分时间不会，这些人中黑暗里脚下孤零零的只有你一个人。


End file.
